Ruby used Struggle!
by mtbookworm1999
Summary: FranticShipping. Sapphire steals his hat to make him remember his confession but alas...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, tell me how to improve. **

**Disclaimer: it's fanfiction, that's enough to know.**

**Ruby use Struggle!**

"Hey, Ruby! Do you remember what happened when we were at Mirage Island?"

"Mirage Island? You mean when we were training with Juan, Tate, and Liza?"

Sapphire got Confused!

"Ya know wah I mean! Before you locked me in the air car! Remember?"

Ruby used Amnesia! Ruby's Special Defense went up sharply!

"I lost my hat. Why do you want to know? It was a nice hat by the way…"

Sapphire nearly popped a vein after hearing the response.

Sapphire used Thief! Sapphire ran off with Ruby's hat, not to mention his dignity.

Ruby used Running Shoes! But it failed! What will Ruby do?

Sapphire used Taunt! "Haha! Can't keep up, eh Ruby?"

Ruby used Agility! Ruby's Speed rose sharply!

Sapphire used Mimic! But it failed!

Ruby used Tackle! Critical hit! Ruby received his Hat!

What will Sapphire do? Sapphire used Fresh Water! Sapphire's health rose!

Ruby used Glare! It's not very effective…Ruby used Struggle!

Professor Birch gazed at his daughter and Ruby fighting. "So when do you think they'll stop?"

"I've no idea," was all Norman said to his old friend. "At this rate we'll never be grandparents."

"Gah! Don't think that far ahead!"

"Sorry, it's a habit from battling."

"Well, only time will tell what will happen to those two."

_Sometime in the future…_

Sapphire beamed in her wedding dress, but stopped after seeing Emerald mimed barfing behind her back. "Will ya quit it!?" She then proceeded to chase him around in heels. Ruby used Face palm!

5 years later Professor Birch and Norman are still just parents.

_Ta-da! Please review and the reason Birch and Norman aren't grandparents is cuz' Ruby and Sapphire bicker too much. *sigh* FranticShipping is so adorable at time…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I like doing this so... ta-da!**

* * *

Ruby was stuck in a gentle headlock. (In Sapphire's opinion.) He tried to think of a way to escape with his head intact.

Ruby got an idea! Ruby used Chatter! "I might remember something... Maybe about you?"

Sapphire, hungry for the moment ever since Wallene's wedding, immediately let go.

Ruby used Trick! Ruby's shoe was swapped with Ruby's Hat!

Sapphire used Thief! But it failed!

Ruby used Agility! Ruby's Speed rose! Ruby ran away!

Sapphire's Magnet Pull activated!

"Sapph, how is that working when I'm a Human-type? Wait, why do I know about your Magnet Pull?" Ruby asked, then shut up when he saw Sapphire lifting her fists.

Ruby used Detect!

Sapphire used Submission! Ruby dodged it!

What will Sapphire do? Sapphire used Fling! Sapphire threw a towel!

"You surrender? Woo! Another day lived!" Ruby cheered. "Oh, and I _do _remember," he whispered seductively into her ear. Sapphire stiffened when he pecked her cheek. She turned around to ask him something, but Ruru Teleported him away.

Sapphire looked up at the stars and sighed. She smiled with content and walked towards home.

* * *

"Sapphire..." Professor Birch ominously came up behind her, his face shadowed. "Someone informed me that Ruby did... something with you..." Sapphire stopped brushing her teeth and turned around. (Even "barbarians" brushed their teeth once in a while, especially if they might be kissing.)

Sapphire used Charm! "What do you mean, Papa?" Papa's Attack was lowered harshly!

"Oh never mind..." Professor Birch exited the bathroom and sighed with relief. Sapphire tried acting once and it was a failure. He took out his Pokegear and called someone. "Hello Blue. You seem to be mistaken. My dear Sapphire never did anything of the sort!" He paused and winced at the loud answer. "Well, it's not like I ever told her how to babies were made so... Okay. Well, good night to you too."

* * *

Blue, at Professor Oak's lab, paid Emerald 200 PokeDollars. "What was that for?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"Well, Emerald and I bet on whether or not Professor Birch will question Sapph's denial," Blue explained. Crystal frowned at that but didn't want to face her wrath. "Oh, and Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"I know what happened on the boat~!" Crystal blushed 50 shades of red in response to that but didn't say anything.

"Well, at least Ruby and Sapphire have a headstart at their futures!" Crystal managed after she stopped blushing. The girls laugh at her joke.

"Wow, I didn't know Super Serious Gal can make a joke!" Gold burst out from nowhere. "Wanna get started on ours?"

Crystal responded with a kick between his legs.

* * *

**If only I can stop putting in some Mangaquestshipping... The boat was a reference to my other story, Gold used Sweet Kiss!**


End file.
